Husband?
by Nathania1721
Summary: Seluruh mahasiswa begitu terpesona dengan profesor muda itu. Wajah tampannya membuat mereka begitu tertarik. Tapi tidak dengan Wonwoo. Pemuda berwajah manis itu justru enggan menatap dosen mudanya saat di kelas. Wonwoo tidak tertarik membicarakan profesornya yang di gilai banyak mahasiswa. JIWON - BOYS LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : Romance and fluff**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Warning : Boys Love and Typo**.

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa ribut-ribut? Ada apa?"

Wonwoo, seorang mahasiswa berwajah manis ikut melongokkan kepalanya ke jendela. Ingin tahu apa yang membuat teman sekelasnya begitu heboh. Saat melihat objek yang membuat ribut itu, Wonwoo berdecak malas.

"Ck, menyebalkan!" umpatnya pelan.

Dengan malas, Wonwoo kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia memilih kursi paling belakang. Tidak ingin berada di depan. Lagi pula semua kursi di depan sudah penuh. Mahasiswi yang biasanya enggan berada di depan, kini berebut untuk paling depan. Kata mereka supaya bisa puas melihat dosen baru mereka. Professor muda dengan wajah terlewat tampan.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kau cepat sekali datangnya!" suara Seungkwan hanya Wonwoo balas dengan deheman. Terlalu malas menolehkan kepalanya. Tanpa di lihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Belakangan ini Wonwoo jadi sering berangkat lebih cepat." Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Jihoon. Teman sekelas yang memiliki tubuh paling mungil. Ia mengambil kursi tepat di depan Wonwoo.

"Kurang lebih selama sebulan ini." Jeonghan ikut menimpali. Pemuda dengan wajah cantik itu duduk di sisi kanan Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya diam saja. Tidak terlalu memusingkan ocehan teman-temannya.

"Seungkwan- _ah_ , Jihoon- _ah_ , kalian sudah selesai tugas dari professor?" tanya Jeonghan sambil mengeluarkan tugasnya dari dalam ransel.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi! Aku ketiduran tadi malam," adu Jihoon sambil menunjukkan hasil kerjanya yang memang belum selesai. "Kalau kau Seungkwan- _ah_?" tanyanya pada pemuda bermarga Boo itu.

"Tentu saja sudah!" dengan bangganya Seungkwan menunjukkan buku di tangannya. Namun Wonwoo masih belum mengeluarkan reaksinya. Masih diam memandangi papan tulis.

"Kalau kau Wonwoo, bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" tanya Seungkwan. Kali ini Jeonghan dan Jihoon ikut memperhatikan Wonwoo. Biasanya teman mereka yang berwajah emo itu malas sekali mengerjakan tugas. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Tanpa belajar banyak, Wonwoo bisa menguasai pelajaran dengan mudahnya.

"Sudah selesai dari beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Wonwoo kalem. Namun membuat teman-temannya tercengang. Tidak menyangka Wonwoo mengerjakan lebih cepat dari pada mereka.

"Woooah…kau rajin sekali! Tidak biasanya kau mau mengerjakan tugas. Apa karena professor tampan itu? Kau jadi bersemangat Wonwoo- _ya_?" goda Seungkwan dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Tapi Wonwoo hanya berdecak malas. Terlalu enggan menanggapi ocehan Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo seperti ini memang sejak dosen baru itu mengajar di kelas kita." Jeonghan menerawang. Kembali mengingat-ingat kapan perubahan itu terjadi pada Wonwoo.

"Jangan sangkut pautkan dengan professor jelek itu!" lama kelamaan Wonwoo gerah. Ucapannya kali ini justru mendapat cibiran dari yang lainnya.

"Matamu sepertinya bermasalah Wonwoo- _ya_! dosen setampan itu kau bilang jelek. Di lihat dari segi manapun dia itu sangat sempurna." Jihoon mengangguk mantap. Menyetujui pendapat Seungkwan yang duduk di sisi kanannya. Tepat di hadapan Jeonghan.

"Kalau biasanya professor itu sudah tua, keriput dan botak, berbeda dengan yang ini. Dia sangat tampan. Bahkan masih pantas kalau menjadi mahasiswa. Wajahnya masih sangat muda. Lihat saja senyumnya yang membuat es di kutub utara sana mencair."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Kalimat Jihoon sangat berlebihan. Sepertinya pemuda bertubuh mungil itu cocok masuk jurusan sastra.

Obrolan tidak berguna itu terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu yang di geser. Begitu melihat dosen yang akan mengajar, memasuki kelas, mereka semua hening. Kegiatan yang mereka kerjakan langsung di hentikan begitu saja. Fokus mereka tertuju pada dosen yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

Sapaan hangat dari dosen itu mereka sambut dengan begitu semangat. Bahkan suara Seungkwan mencapai beberapa oktaf. Namun tidak berlaku dengan Wonwoo. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu hanya diam saja. Menunduk dengan membolak balik buku di hadapannya.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang. Hanya suara dosen tampan itu yang mengisi kelas yang di huni tiga puluh mahasiswa. Dan sesekali suara mahasiswa yang bertanya ikut terdengar. Mereka belajar dengan begitu semangat. Wajah dosen yang begitu rupawan membuat mata mereka tidak berkedip. Lebih tepatnya terlalu fokus.

Suara professor muda yang mengalun lembut itu membuat mereka terhanyut. Dan sesekali senyum yang di tampilkan membuat mereka memekik tertahan. Kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancung itu menambah kesan genius professor muda itu.

Jangan salahkan kalau mereka menyebut dosen mereka seperti actor dan model. Terlalu tampan untuk seorang professor. Namun lagi-lagi pemandangan menakjubkan itu tidak mempengaruhi Wonwoo. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tertarik memandang dosennya. Ia sibuk melamun. Dan sesekali memainkan ponselnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Suara professor itu membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke sudut ruangan. Tepatnya ke arah tempat duduk Wonwoo. Asyik melamun, membuat Wonwoo tidak sadar menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan professor mereka menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Menghasilkan tatapan iri dari mahasiswa lainnya. Mereka juga ingin di perhatikan intens seperti itu. Meski karena Wonwoo membuat kesalahan.

"Jeon Wonwoo, apa anda tidak mendengarkan saya?"

Kali ini Wonwoo menoleh. Menatap bingung teman-temannya yang memperhatikannya. "Ada apa?" batinnya.

"Hey, kau mendapat teguran lagi!" bisik Jihoon yang membuat Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Anda melamun Wonwoo- _sshi_? Apa pelajaran saya tidak menarik?" Wonwoo berdecak malas. Ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan professor tampan itu. Wonwoo mendesah lega saat jam kuliah berakhir. Ia jadi tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan dosennya. Namun suara terakhir dari sang dosen membuatnya menggerang frustasi.

"Wonwoo- _sshi_ , silahkan ikut keruangan saya!"

"Ck, professor jelek itu merepotkan saja!" umpat Wonwoo yang masih bisa di dengar ketiga temannya.

"Kau beruntung sekali Wonwoo- _ya_. Aku juga mau di panggil seperti itu," ucap Seungkwan yang di angguki Jihoon dan Jeonghan.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Wonwoo meninggalkan kelas. Menuruti panggilan dosennya untuk menemui di ruangan. Entah apa yang akan di lakukan, tapi Wonwoo tetap menurutinya. Saat ia sudah meninggalkan kelas, terdengar bisik-bisik dari mahasiswa lain.

"Beruntung kali Jeon Wonwoo itu."

"Iya, sudah beberapa kali ia mendapat teguran dan di panggil ke ruangan professor."

"Aku juga mau seperti ini."

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali berada di ruangan berdua dengan dosen setampan itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu. Nama Hong Jisoo tertempel di pintu berwarna coklat itu. Tanpa mengetuk dan mengucapkan salam, Wonwoo langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Sebelum melangkah semakin jauh, Wonwoo mengunci pintu. Berjalan ke arah meja yang terletak di sudut. Wonwoo berjalan ke belakang dosen yang mengajar di kelasnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tangannya meraih jas dosen tampan itu. Jas yang di sampirkan di balik kursi yang ia duduki. Dosen bernama Jisoo itu tampak sibuk dengan computer di hadapannya.

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah sofa. Merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri dengan jas mahal berwarna hitam itu.

"Kau kedinginan Won- _ie_?"

"Ini ruangan kerja _Hyung_! bukan kutub utara. Tidak di rumah tidak di kampus, sama saja," omel Wonwoo sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tidak ada jam kuliah lagi siang ini?" tanya Jisoo menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. Memperhatikan pemuda manis yang tengah berbaring itu.

"Tidak ada! Ini jam terakhir," jawab Wonwoo pelan.

Wonwoo benar-benar merutuki ruangan Jisoo. Jas yang menutupi tubuh kurusnya tidak membuatnya merasa hangat. Ia masih merasa kedinginan.

Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Jisoo. Pria yang menjadi dosennya itu masih terus menarikan jemarinya di atas keyboard. " _Hyung_ , lebarkan kakimu!"

Jisoo menghentikan kegiatannya. Memundurkan duduknya dan melebarkan kakinya. Wonwoo langsung duduk di antara dua paha Jisoo. Dengan jas yang masih menutupi tubuh kurusnya, Wonwoo memeluk Jisoo. menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada pemuda tampan itu.

"Ini lebih hangat," gumamnya yang membuat Jisoo tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ lain kali jangan tegur aku seperti itu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah di tegur dosen. Kalau memintaku datang kesini _Hyung_ bisa mengirim pesan saja!" Jisoo hanya berdeham saja. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Meski Wonwoo tengah memeluknya, tidak membuatnya terganggu.

" _Hyung_ , jangan salahkan karena aku menganggu pekerjaanmu. Salah _Hyung_ yang membuat suhu ruangan ini terlalu dingin," ucap Wonwoo dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati aroma tubuh Jisoo yang begitu menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ting tong…ting tong…

Seungkwan memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran. Ia sudah berulang kali memencet bel, namun sang pemilik rumah belum juga membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Seungkwan- _ah_ , benar ini rumahnya?" tanya Jihoo ragu.

"Ini benar! Professor sendiri yang memberikanya padaku." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Seungkwan memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Membicarakan tugas kelompok yang akan di kumpul beberapa hari lagi. Pemuda pemilik rambut hitam kelam itu sudah beberapa hari tidak masuk kampus. Bahkan nomornya sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi.

"Sia—"

Ucapan Wonwoo terputus melihat kedua teman sekelasnya. "Kalian!" Wonwoo tampak terkejut. Begitu pula dengan dua makhluk yang berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kau sakit?" tanya Jihoon yang memperhatikan penampilan Wonwoo. Teman sekelasnya itu mengenakan celana pendek dan baju tanpa lengan. Membuatnya kulit putih dan mulusnya tampak jelas. Tapi bukan itu yang Jihoon permasalahkan. Rambut Wonwoo yang acak-acakan membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu. Tidak serapi biasanya.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Wonwoo sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Kalian kenapa tiba-tiba datang ke sini? Dan dari mana kalian tahu rumahku?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran. Sampai-sampai ia tidak mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

"Kami kesini karena ingin membicarakan soal tugas kelompok kita. Kalau hanya aku dan Jihoon, sepertinya tugas kita tidak akan selesai. Dan kami tahu rumahmu dari Professor Jisoo."

" _Mwo_!" mata tajam Wonwoo membulat. "Professor yang memberi tahu kalian?" tanya Wonwoo yang di jawabi anggukan dengan kompak.

"Ugghhh…mati aku!" batin Wonwoo.

"Eh…siapa yang ada di dalam Wonwoo- _ya_?" tanya Seungkwan penasaran saat mendengar suara-suara.

Pertanyaan mereka terjawab saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan mendekat. Senyum meneduhkan itu membuat mulut ke dua mahasiswa itu terbuka lebar. "Professor," gumam mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian sudah datang? Masuklah!" ucap Jisoo ramah di sertai senyuman khasnya. Namun Seungkwan dan Jihoon masih mematung di tempatnya. Dosen yang sering Wonwoo katakan jelek berada di rumahnya.

"Won- _ie_ , _Hyung_ pergi dulu. Kita lanjutkan nanti malam!" Jisoo mengecup pipi Wonwoo mesra. Membuat dua mahasiswa itu terbengong. Mereka berdiri seperti orang bodoh. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang cuma bisa mendesah frustasi.

Panggilan manis itu sudah membuat mereka terkejut. Apalagi sapaan akrab itu. Dan yang lebih parah sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang mendarat di pipi Wonwoo membuat Seungkwan dan Jihoon ingin menjatuhkan rahangnya. Mata mereka seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya.

Mata sipit Jihoon membulat sempurna melihat figura yang tertempel di dinding. Bahkan tangan mungilnya membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Kalian sudah menikah? Kau dengan professor?" teriak Jihoon heboh. Seungkwan mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon. Dan ekspresinya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jihoon.

"Kau sudah menikah Wonwoo- _ya_? dengan professor tampan itu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Wonwoo bungkam. Sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab. Ia melenguh keras. Sepertinya suaminya sengaja membuat teman-temannya tahu kalau ia sudah menikah.

"Tidak akan ada lanjutan untukmu nanti malam _hyung_!" ancam Wonwoo dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Heeeem gue bawa ff dengan pairing lain. Gak papa kan yak?**

 **Meanie udah terlalu banyak. Pingin sesekali buat Wonwoo ama seme kece lainnya. #digebukin meanie shipper**.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEQUEL**

 **Pairing : Jiwon**

 **Genre : Romance and Fluff**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimers : Mine**

 **Spoiler Warning : Bagi yang gak suka Jiwon. Jisoo seme Wonwoo uke, mending tinggalkan halaman ini. Tidak menerima protesan pairing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo duduk di ruang tengah seorang diri. Tangannya di lipat di depan dada. Wajahnya tampak masam. Berulang kali melihat jam menempel di dinding rumahnya. Helaan nafas berulang kali keluar dari bibir tipis nan merah alami miliknya.

"Telat sepuluh menit," gumamnya sambil mengikuti detik jam yang berputar. Mata tajam yang meluluhkan banyak orang itu melihat ke pintu. Dan kembali lagi ke arah jam. Detik demi detik ia tunggu dengan wajah semakin di tekuk. Posisi awalnya yang duduk bersila berubah. Kali ini ia meluruskan kakinya di sofa. Terus merutuk dalam hati tanpa henti.

"Sudah lima belas menit."

Sepertinya Tuhan tidak ingin wajahnya semakin cemberut. Dua menit kemudian, pintu rumahnya yang berdiri kokoh itu terbuka. Menampilkan laki-laki tampan dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Pakaian resmi membalut tubuh laki-laki tampan itu.

Wonwoo tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya saat pemuda itu mendekatinya. Menggeser sedikit kakinya dan duduk di dekatnya. Pemuda pemilik senyuman menawan itu mendekatkan tubuhnya. Mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Kenapa wajah seperti ini untuk menyambut ke pulangan suami?" Tangan Jisoo menyentuh wajah Wonwoo. Namun pemuda bermata tajam itu menolak. Ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya.

" _Hyung_ telat tujuh belas menit," rajuk Wonwoo. Pemuda yang belum genap berusia dua puluh tahun itu memandang suaminya sebal.

"Apa tujuh belas menit itu terlalu lama? apa kau terlalu merindukan _Hyung_?" goda Jisoo dengan senyuman lembut seperti biasa. Meski Jisoo baru pulang kerja dan di sambut rajukan istrinya, tidak membuat Jisoo marah. Ia justru senang dan tersenyum maklum. Usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh. Wajar kalau Wonwoo begitu manja.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ke kampus saja sana! Di kampus kan banyak mahasiswi yang cantik!"

Orang yang melihat Wonwoo mungkin akan mempertanyakan sikap Wonwoo. Sikap yang sama sekali tidak pernah di tunjukkan kepada siapapun. Kecuali Jisoo suaminya. Namun Jisoo sudah terlalu paham sifat Wonwoo. Ia tetap bersabar menghadapi Wonwoo yang dalam mode merajuk. Saat Wonwoo akan beranjak, Jisoo dengan cepat menarik Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda yang lebih muda jatuh di pangkuannya.

"Maaf Won- _ie_! Di jalan tadi sedikit macet. _Hyung_ tidak berniat memperlama waktu pulang. Karena _Hyung_ tahu ada makhluk indah yang sedang menunggu di rumah." Wonwoo sebenarnya senang mendengar ucapan Jisoo. Namun ia tidak langsung menunjukkannya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa marah lama-lama. Mendengar suara Jisoo yang begitu lembut saja membuat hatinya luluh.

"Baiklah kali ini aku maafkan!" Kalau di ingat-ingat Wonwoo terlalu sering mengatakan kalimat itu. Sebagai bukti kalau ia memang tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah.

"Satu kecupan sepertinya bisa membuat rasa lelah _Hyung_ hilang," ucap Jisoo. Dan senang hati Wonwoo memberikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Jam di nakas kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Selesai menemani Jisoo makan siang, Wonwoo ketiduran. Padahal niatnya ia ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tugas yang sebenarnya di berikan suaminya sendiri. Terkadang Wonwoo mendumel. Kenapa Jisoo senang sekali memberikan tugas pada mahasiswanya. Ia yang menjadi istripun terkena imbasnya. Tapi seperti itulah resiko mempunyai suami seorang dosen.

Pemuda yang beberapa bulan lagi akan berulang tahun menghela nafas. Ia tidak menemukan keberadaan suaminya. Padahal tadi Jisoo menemaninya membaca buku. "Ck, pasti sudah sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas lagi," batin Wonwoo.

Dengan langkah lesu khas orang bangun tidur, Wonwoo berjalan ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum menemui Jisoo di ruang kerjanya. Selesai mandi dan memakai piama tidurnya, Wonwoo berjalan ke ruangan kerja Jisoo. Ia tidak langsung masuk. Hanya mengintip sedikit dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Menunggu Jisoo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Wonwoo menyelesaikan tugasnya yang tertunda. Ia akan kebosanan menunggu Jisoo selesai bekerja. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, tugas-tugas Wonwoo selesai. Kalau bukan karena Jisoo, Wonwoo tidak akan pernah mau mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Menurutnya tugas itu merepotkan.

Wonwoo kembali mengintip ke ruang kerja Jisoo. Suaminya yang tampan itu masih belum beranjak. Sibuk dengan computer dan kertas yang berserak di mana-mana. Terkadang Wonwoo kasihan dengan suaminya. Setiap harinya di sibukkan dengan nilai mahasiswa dan tugas dosen lainnya.

Menonton tv adalah pilihan terakhir Wonwoo. Dengan tidak berminat, tangan lentiknya berulang kali mengganti channel tv. Menurutnya semua yang ia tonton membosankan. Apalagi tidak ada Jisoo. Wonwoo hanya butuh Jisoo menemaninya saat ini. Pagi berada di kampus. Dan sampai di rumah masih juga sibuk bekerja.

Tidak tahan dengan kebosanan yang melanda, Wonwoo memutuskan menemui Jisoo. Tanganya perlahan membuka knop pintu ruang kerja Jisoo. Setelahnya ia langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Suami yang beberapa bulan lalu berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Fokus pada computer di hadapannya.

" _Hyung_!"

Wonwoo berjalan ke belakang kursi yang Jisoo duduki. Membungkukkan badannya dan memeluk Jisoo dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar di leher Jisoo. Pipi mereka saling menempel. Namun Jisoo sama sekali tidak terganggu. Masih fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau inginkan, Won- _ie_?" tanya Jisoo lembut. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan masih memeluk Jisoo, Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia ingin mengatakan menginginkan Jisoo. Tapi terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi meski pada suaminya sendiri.

"Kalau Won- _ie_ sudah mengantuk, tidurlah lebih dulu! Pekerjaan _Hyung_ masih banyak."

Wonwoo mendumel dalam hati. Yang ia inginkan itu Jisoo. Bukan tidur. Lagi pula ia tidak akan bisa tidur kalau tanpa Jisoo yang memeluknya. Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan wajah Jisoo tanpa melepas pelukannya. Meski sangat serius pun Jisoo tetap terlihat tampan. Ia benar-benar tidak salah memilih suami. Padahal kalau di ingat-ingat, dulu ia masih sering bermain tanah sedangkan Jisoo sudah memasuki usia remaja.

Lelah membungkkan tubuhnya berlama-lama, Wonwoo berpindah posisi. Ia berjalan ke depan Jisoo. Seperti kebiasaannya, Wonwoo akan menyempil di sela-sela kegiatan Jisoo. Duduk di antara dua paha Jisoo yang masih saja sibuk.

Mata Wonwoo pegal melihat data-data yang Jisoo kerjakan. Ia memiringkan duduknya. Lagi-lagi ia memperhatikan wajah Jisoo. Jari telunjuknya menari di wajah tampan suaminya. Wajah yang selalu membuatnya terpesona.

Tangannya beralih ke bibir Jisoo. Bibir yang selalu berkata lembut padanya. Bibir yang selalu mengatakan cinta dan sayang padanya. Bibir itu juga yang pertama kali menyentuh bibirnya waktu itu. Mengingatnya saja Wonwoo malu. Waktu itu ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

Entah karena terlalu fokus, entah karena terbiasa dengan tingkah Wonwoo yang selalu bermanja padanya, Jisoo tidak terganggu. Tangannya tetap menari lincah di papan keyboard. Mata teduh di balik kaca itu fokus pada layar di hadapanya.

"Ck, _Hyung_ menyebalkan! Lama sekali kerjanya," batin Wonwoo jengkel. Namun Wonwoo tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tidak ingin menganggu meski pada kenyataannya tingkahnya sudah menganggu sedari tadi.

Wonwoo mengecup bibir Jisoo sekilas. Bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu ke kamar. Ia benar-benar bosan. Ingin tidur tapi pasti tidak akan bisa. Selain belum mengantuk, Wonwoo juga ingin tidur dalam dekapan Jisoo seperti biasanya.

Tubuh kurus itu, ia hempaskan ke ranjang. Tidur menyamping dengan mencoba memejamkan mata. Bukan untuk tidur. Hanya bingung harus melakukan apalagi. Wonwoo menarik bantal guling. Memeluknya masih dengan mata terpejam. Belum lima menit, bantal tidak bersalah itu sudah ia tendang. Rasanya tidak senyaman saat ia memeluk Jisoo. Mengingatnya saja membuat Wonwoo berdecak lagi.

Tangan putih dan lentik itu meraih ponsel yang terletak di bawah bantal. Menyentuh layarnya dan memandangi wallpaper yang terpajang di ponselnya. Photonya dengan Jisoo beberapa bulan lalu. Photo saat mereka belum menikah seperti saat ini.

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat photo itu. Waktu itu ia masih menjadi mahasiswa baru. Dan ia harus benar-benar memantapkan hatinya menikah di usia muda. Usia yang waktu itu masih sembilan belas tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Sedangkan Jisoo sudah cukup matang. Tidak sepertinya yang masih sangat kecil untuk menikah.

Saat asyik, memandangi photo dan mengenang masa lalu, tangan hangat melingkar di perutnya. Menyusul tubuh yang mendekapnya dari belakang. Tanpa melihat Wonwoo tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Jelas saja suaminya. Karena hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah minimalis itu.

"Kenapa masih memandangi photo kalau yang asli ada di sini?" suara lembut Jisoo mengalun di telinga Wonwoo. Suara Jisoo seperti hipnotis untuknya. Selalu saja meluluhkan hatinya. Pemuda yang lebih muda berbalik. Menghadap ke arah suaminya. Meski sudah berhadap-hadapan, tidak membuat Jisoo melepaskan tangannya.

" _Hyung_ sudah selesai?" tanya Wonwoo. Sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menyentuh wajah Jisoo. Jari lentiknya menelusuri setiap inchi wajah Jisoo.

"Belum," jawab Jisoo singkat. Matanya terpejam menikmati belaian tangan Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ pasti lelah! Ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?" tawar Wonwoo.

"Tidak! _Hyung_ tidak ingin apa-apa. Cukup seperti ini saja," tolak Jisoo langsung. Seolah takut Wonwoo akan beranjak, Jisoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Padahal Wonwoo hanya menawarkan saja. Belum bergerak sama sekali.

Sampai beberapa menit, mereka betah di posisi masing-masing. Tidak ada pergerakan dan percakapan. Hanya tangan Wonwoo yang memang tidak bisa diam yang masih bergerak. "Won- _ie_ belum mengantuk?" tanya Jisoo.

"Belum," jawab Wonwoo. "Kenapa _Hyung_ tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo heran melihat senyuman di wajah tampan suaminya.

Jisoo tidak menjawab. Tangannya di arahkan ke wajah Wonwoo. Gantian membelainya dengan sangat lembut. Kecupan yang Wonwoo dapat membuat Wonwoo paham. Bahkan saat kecupan ringan berubah menjadi gerakan lembut. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang suaminya inginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Siapa yang kemaren minta lanjutannya?**

 **Awas aja kalau gak mau review. Gue getok satu-satu. Hahahha**

 **Kalau masih ada yang mau, entar gue lanjutin lagi. Lagi kecanduan Jiwon nih. Kalau enggak ya udah. Gak papa juga. Biar gue buat ff yang lain.**

 **Jangan jadi siders, please**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : Jiwon**

 **Genre : Romance and Fluff**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Mine**

 **Spoiler Warning : Bagi yang gak suka Jiwon. Jisoo seme Wonwoo uke, mending tinggalkan halaman ini. Tidak menerima protesan pairing.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang suami istri menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Hanya sarapan sederhana. Sepiring nasi goreng dan air putih untuk pemuda manis. Dan nasi goreng dengan secangkir kopi untuk pemuda yang lebih tua.

Di rumah minilamis itu, mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan. Meski hanya mereka berdua yang menempati rumah mungil nan mewah itu, namun mereka memiliki meja makan cukup luas. Karena orang tua dan keluarga mereka pasti akan sering datang berkunjung.

"Won- _ie_ , hari ini ada kuliah pagi kan?" tanya suami memecah keheningan.

"Em." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Karena di mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Kenapa tidak berangkat dengan _Hyung_ saja? _Hyung_ tidak ingin kau terus-terusan naik kendaraan umum. Kau tahu kan, _Hyung_ tidak mempermasalahkan walaupun satu kampus tahu tentang kita." Jisoo sedikit menjauhkan piringnya. Tampaknya ia sudah menyelesaikan sarapan sederhana mereka. Matanya menatap Wonwoo yang masih belum menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_! aku senang naik kendaraan umum," jawab Wonwoo setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya. Ia meraih segelas air putih di sisi kirinya. Meneguknya sedikit dan menjauhkan bersama piringnya. Meski belum menghabiskan sarapannya, tampaknya Wonwoo tidak berniat untuk melanjutkannya.

Mendengar jawaban istrinya, Jisoo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Selama Jisoo pindah menjadi dosen di universitas Wonwoo kuliah, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka berangkat bersama. Wonwoo selalu saja menolak ajakannya. Istrinya lebih memilih naik kendaraan umum dan berdesak-desakan.

Jisoo beranjak ke ruang kerjanya. Mengambil barang yang tertinggal. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang terlupa, Jisoo menghampiri Wonwoo yang tengah memeriksa tugas-tugasnya di ruang tengah.

"Won- _ie_ , hari ini _Hyung_ akan pulang lebih lama. Ada beberapa kelas tambahan untuk mengejar materi yang harus di selesaikan. _Hyung_ berangkat dulu. Jangan lupa pakai pakaian hangatnya. Di luar sangat dingin." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Meski saat ini sudah memasuki musim semi, namun di awal bulan maret seperti ini udara di luar sana masih terasa dingin.

Setelah memberi kecupan pagi seperti biasa, Wonwoo beranjak ke kamarnya. Mengambil pakaian hangat dan berjalan ke luar. Pemuda berkulit putih dan mulus itu mengunci semua pintu sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo yang tengah berbincang dengan Jihoon menolahkan kepalanya. Melihat sekumpulan teman-temannya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Tanpa bertanya, Wonwoo jalan mendekat. Di ikuti Jihoon di sampingnya.

"Hey, aku dengar kau ada hubungan khusus dengan professor Jisoo. Apa itu benar Wonwoo- _ya_?" tanya temannya yang bermata sipit. Berkulit sedikit tan dan memiliki lesung pipi. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dapat gosip murahan itu dari mana?" tanya Wonwoo malas.

"Kau ada-ada saja. Wonwoo tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan. Seperti yang kita tahu, Wonwoo tidak tertarik dengan professor muda itu." Teman lainnya bersuara. Menepuk pundak mahasiswa bermata sipit di sebelahnya.

"Tidak…tidak…tidak! Aku benar-benar mendengarnya. Bahkan katanya kalian sudah menikah!" teman-teman lain yang awalnya tidak tertarik kini menatap Wonwoo serius. Mereka menuntut jawaban dari pemuda berkulit putih di depan mereka. Begitu pula dengan Jihoon. Teman sekelasnya itu ikut menatapnya. Bukan untuk menuntut jawaban. Ingin tahu jawaban seperti apa yang Wonwoo berikan.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Apalagi sampai menikah! Yang benar saja. Lagi pula aku memiliki kekasih di luar sana," jawab Wonwoo enteng. Wajahnya yang begitu datar membuat teman-temannya tidak bisa menilai. Wonwoo berkata bohong atau memang sungguhan.

Tepat saat Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pada saat itu pula Jisoo melewati mereka. Jihoon menyikut perut Wonwoo. Dari pandangannya, Wonwoo tahu pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tengah menegurnya.

Melihat Jisoo berjalan menjauh, Wonwoo langsung bungkam. Ia tidak memperdulikan ocehan-ocehan teman-temannya. Ia hanya terpikir tentang suaminya. Ia yakin Jisoo mendengar kalimatnya dengan jelas. Apalagi mereka memang berbicara di koridor kampus. Saat ini siang menjelang sore. Sepertinya Jisoo baru saja keluar dari kelas.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah, Wonwoo lebih banyak melamun. Jihoon yang tidak tahu berbuat apa hanya berdiam diri. Sesekali melirik Wonwoo yang memandangi jalanan melalui kaca bus yang mereka tumpangi.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , apa menurutmu tadi itu tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Jihoon memecah lamunan Wonwoo. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini matanya lurus menatap ke depan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka tahu. Apa menurutmu Jisoo _hyung_ bisa memahaminya?" tanya Wonwoo. Meski ia tidak seharusnya bertanya, tapi kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Entahlah! Aku tidak mengenal professor dengan baik. Aku hanya berinteraksi dengannya di kelas. Kau yang lebih tahu Wonwoo- _ya_."

Wonwoo bungkam. Seharusnya memang ia yang tahu jawabannya. Ia yang lebih lama mengenal Jisoo. Apalagi mereka sudah terikat dalam hubungan yang begitu kuat. Bukan hanya sepasang kekasih. Tapi sepasang suami istri. Yang sudah di sahkan dan di saksikan banyak orang.

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ tidak akan marah. Karena selama ini _hyung_ sama sekali tidak pernah marah," batin Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menunggu Jisoo di ruang tengah. Hari sudah menjelang malam, namun suami tampannya belum menampakkan diri. Di saat seperti itu, Wonwoo mencoba berpikir positif. Apalagi Jisoo sudah mengatakan akan pulang telat.

Lama menunggu hingga terkantuk-kantuk, pintu rumah mereka terbuka. Menampilkan Jisoo dengan wajah lelahnya. "Won- _ie_ sudah makan malam?" tanya Jisoo menghampiri Wonwoo. Menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi putih itu sekilas.

"Sudah _hyung_!" jawab Wonwoo seadanya. Kepalanya memutar mengikuti pergerakan Jisoo. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu langsung beranjak ke kamarnya.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak tahu hanya sekedar perasaan atau memang benar. Wonwoo merasa ciuman Jisoo terasa berbeda. Tidak semesra dan sehangat biasanya. Wonwoo merasakan hal yang berbeda. Membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak nyaman.

"Mungkin _Hyung_ benar-benar lelah," gumamnya.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu belum beranjak dari posisinya. Tetap duduk di sofa dengan tangan menggenggam remote. Ia berulang kali menoleh ke arah pintu. Berharap suamianya cepat muncul. Seusai membersihkan tubuh, biasanya Jisoo akan datang menemuinya.

Mata sipitnya semakin sipit saat kantuk yang menyerang. Ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar karena Jisoo tidak kunjung keluar. Dengan perlahan, Wonwoo memutar kenop pintu kamar mereka. Hatinya langsung bergemuruh melihat pemandangan yang berbeda.

Di atas ranjang, Jisoo sudah memejamkan mata. Suaminya terlelap dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuh. Tampaknya Jisoo langsung tidur saat selesai mandi. Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati. Lagi-lagi ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Selama tiga bulan menikah, tidak pernah sekalipun Jisoo tertidur lebih dulu seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan menunggunya. Mengajaknya tidur dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi saat ini, suaminya sudah tidur dengan lelapnya.

"Apa selelah itu, _Hyung_?" batin Wonwoo sambil memandangi wajah damai Jisoo yang terlelap.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Wonwoo merebahkan dirinya di sisi kasur lainnya. Ia tidak berani menempel pada Jisoo. Bahkan hanya sekedar masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama. Jisoo sangat peka dengan pergerakan kecil. Ia tidak ingin kerena pergerakannya membuat suaminya terbangun.

Kamar yang begitu dingin, membuat Wonwoo tidur dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kakinya sedikit di tekuk guna mencari kehangatan. Biasanya ada Jisoo yang menghangatkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Rasa kantuk masih tersisa di mata sipitnya. Tangan kurusnya ia rentangkan. Meregangkan ototnya sebelum benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya. Pergerakannya langsung terhenti saat menyadari selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Seingatnya tadi malam ia tidak memakai selimut. Namun pagi ini, selimut yang Jisoo pakai sudah membalut tubuh rampingnya.

Tubuhnya langsung tegak mendapati sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. Setelah menyingkap selimut, Wonwoo berjalan keluar. Rumah yang memang sepi semakin sepi karena tidak menemukan Jisoo. Wonwoo mendesah saat tahu suaminya sudah berangkat kerja.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, jantung Wonwoo berdegup tidak nyaman. Lagi-lagi prilaku Jisoo tidak seperti biasanya. Baru kali ini Jisoo pergi tanpa pamitan. Biasanya suami tampannya itu menagih kecupan pagi darinya.

Tidak ingin berpikiran buruk terus menerus, Wonwoo memutuskan mandi. Berendam di air hangat untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Setelah satu jam Wonwoo berada di kamar mandi, ia berjalan menuju lemari. Mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru.

Jadwal kuliah yang kosong membuatnya bosan. Keluar masuk kamar berulang kali Wonwoo lakukan. Lelah dengan pergerakannya, Wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya. Meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi orang tuanya.

Seperti kebiasaannya, Wonwoo akan menunggu Jisoo pulang bekerja. Ia duduk manis di depan tv. Tangannya memegang remote untuk mengganti channel. Sama seperti malam kemarin. Jisoo pulang dengan wajah kusut. Dan lagi-lagi perbedaan itu Wonwoo rasakan. Kecupan di pipinya terasa berbeda.

"Perasaanku saja atau—"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa takut dan tidak nyaman menjadi satu. Di depan tv yang masih menyala itu, Wonwoo di sibukkan dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Perasaanya semakin tidak karuan saat Jisoo langsung ke ruang kerja. Sama sekali tidak menghampirinya. Hanya menanyakan sudah makan atau belum seperti biasa. Sikap Jisoo tidak berubah menjadi kasar. Masih lembut dan perhatian seperti biasa. Namun Wonwoo merasakan ada yang berbeda.

"Mungkin _hyung_ sedang banyak kerjaan," batin Wonwoo mencoba berpikir positif.

Wonwoo memilih rebahan di sofa. Sebelah lengannya di gunakan untuk menutup mata. Tv yang masih menayangkan acara favoritnya ia abaikan begitu saja. Sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menonton. Suara dari balik layar kaca hanya ia jadikan sebagai teman.

Mata sipitnya terpejam beberapa saat. Bahkan ia sampai terlelap. Saat melihat jam di dinding, Wonwoo tahu ia sudah tertidur selama satu jam. Kepalanya menoleh ke ruang kerja Jisoo. Suaminya itu sama sekali belum keluar.

"Apa sesibuk itu?" monolog Wonwoo.

Kaki rampingnya ia langkahkan ke ruang kerja Jisoo. Membuka pintunya dengan sangat perlahan. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya dada Wonwoo berdegup tidak nyaman. Rasanya bergemuruh dan sesak. Di kursi kerjanya, Jisoo memejamkan mata. Jisoo tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Kepalanya menyender pada kursi kerjanya.

Tangan Wonwoo langsung menutup kenop pintu itu. Menutupnya rapat dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Bukan untuk tidur. Tapi berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Memandangi langit malam yang sedikit tampak bintang.

Tangan Wonwoo meremat ujung bajunya sendiri. Mengingat Jisoo membuatnya ingin menangis. Matanya sudah memerah. Bahkan air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan ucapanya dua hari lalu. Ucapan yang ia yakini di dengar oleh suaminya.

Wonwoo benar-benar menangis mengingatnya. Ia menyesal mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia tahu suaminya sakit hati dengan kalimatnya.

"Jisoo _hyung_ marah karena ucapanku waktu itu," monolog Wonwoo. Tanganya terangkat untuk menyeka air matanya. Namun sama sekali tidak membantu. Kristalan bening itu masih mengalir dengan derasnya.

Wonwoo tahu dalam kehidupan rumah tangga pasti ada pertengkaran. Wonwoo tahu tidak selamanya kehidupan rumah tangga itu berjalan manis. Ada banyak bumbu yang melengkapi kehidupan orang yang berkeluarga. Namun Wonwoo tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Apalagi kesalahan ini ia yang membuatnya.

"Lebih baik Jisoo _hyung_ memarahiku dari pada seperti ini," batin Wonwoo masih dengan tangisnya.

Selama ini Jisoo selalu bersikap sangat lembut. Sama sekali tidak pernah marah apalagi berkata kasar. Bahkan ketika ia melakukan kesalahan, Jisoo akan memaafkannya dengan mudah. Jisoo akan tetap tersenyum dan memberinya maaf.

Saat ini Jisoo memang tidak memarahinya. Dan juga tidak membentaknya. Namun Wonwoo justru semakin takut dengan diamnya Jisoo. Ia takut Jisoo akan mendiamkannya selamanya. Wonwoo takut karena kesalahannya ini, Jisoo tidak menyayanginya lagi. Wonwoo sangat takut kehilangan Jisoo.

" _Eomma_ , aku harus bagaimana? Jisoo _hyung_ marah padaku. Bagaimana kalau Jisoo _hyung_ membenciku?"

Wonwoo sudah tidak memperdulikan wajahnya berlinangan air mata. Bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah karena terus-terusan menangis. Ia yakin matanya tampak sembab.

Saat Wonwoo sudah menangis sesenggukan, Wonwoo bisa merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Sontak Wonwoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

" _Hyuuuuung_." Tangisnya semakin kencang mendapati Jisoo. Tanganya melingkar di tubuh Jisoo. Memeluk suaminya erat dengan terus menangis.

" _Hyung_ maafkan aku. Jangan marah lagi. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya," ucap Wonwoo di sela isak tangisnya. Jisoo yang mendengarnya merasa bersalah. Sama sekali tidak berniat membuat Wonwoo-nya menangis.

"Kalau _Hyung_ mau tahu, aku juga ingin semuanya tahu. Aku ingin mereka tahu supaya tidak ada yang mendekatimu lagi. Tapi aku memikirkan kenyamananmu _Hyung_. Aku ingin _Hyung_ nyaman bekerja di sana. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya."

"Won- _ie_ tenanglah! Jangan menangis lagi!" tangan Jisoo membelai punggung Wonwoo. Mencoba menenangkan Wonwoo yang masih menangis terisak sambil memeluknya. Hatinya semakin sakit mendengar racauan Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ jangan abaikan aku lagi. Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini. Kalau aku salah lebih baik _Hyung_ memarahiku. Atau lebih baik _Hyung_ memukulku. Tapi jangan seperti ini _Hyung_. aku justru takut kalau _Hyung_ menjauhiku seperti ini. Aku minta maaf—"

Jisoo melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo. Membungkam bibir Wonwoo dengan bibirnya. Berharap istrinya berhenti meracau dan menangis. Karena ia tidak tahan mendengar tangisan Wonwoo. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar mendengar tangisan itu.

Wonwoo menghentikan tangisnya saat Jisoo memberikan kecupan ringan. Menciumnya dengan sangat lembut yang membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Berhentilah menangis! Sekarang biarkan _Hyung_ berbicara," ucap Jisoo lembut. Tangannya terangkat menghapus sisa air mata di wajah manis Wonwoo.

"Dengar Won- _ie_ sayang, _Hyung_ tidak marah. Tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu. Kemarin itu _Hyung_ benar-benar lelah. Dan saat mendengar kau mengucapkan kalimat itu, _Hyung_ langsung merasa sedih. Kemarin _hyung_ langsung berpikiran kalau kau malu punya suami seperti _Hyung_."

" _Hyung_ ma—"

Jisoo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Wonwoo. Meminta istrinya untuk tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Tapi hari ini _Hyung_ jauh lebih sedih karena membuatmu menangis. Dulu _Hyung_ berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat mata ini mengeluarkan air mata." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat Jisoo mengecup ke dua matanya lembut.

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu bersedih seperti ini Won- _ie_. Jangan menangis lagi!" Jisoo menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Menghasilkan senyuman manis dari bibir tipis Wonwoo.

Untuk beberapa saat, Jisoo tetap memeluk Wonwoo. Sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala pujaan hatinya. Semua rasa tidak mengenakkan yang Wonwoo rasakan langsung lenyap. Dalam pelukan Jisoo membuatnya nyaman.

"Pelukan _Hyung_ yang ternyaman," gumam Wonwoo.

"Memang siapa lagi yang pernah memelukmu selain _Hyung_ , Won- _ie_?" tanya Jisoo curiga.

"Banyak!" jawab Wonwoo kalem yang membuat mata Jisoo membulat.

"Banyak? Siapa saja? kapan? Di mana?" tanya Jisoo bertubi-tubi. Perasaannya mulai tidak tenang. Seingatnya dia adalah pacar pertama Wonwoo. Dan seingatnya juga,Wonwoo tidak pernah pergi dengan laki-laki lain kecuali teman-temannya.

"Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Jeonghan _hyung_ sering memelukku," jawab Wonwoo yang membuat Jisoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia kira orang itu adalah orang yang patut di curigai. Ternyata hanya teman Wonwoo sejak sekolah.

"Supaya tidak ada yang memelukmu lain waktu, _Hyung_ akan memberi tanda."

Belum sempat Wonwoo bertanya, Jisoo sudah melepas pelukannya. Mengarahkan kepalanya tepat ke leher Wonwoo. Mata Wonwoo terpejam saat bibir Jisoo mendarat di kulit lehernya. Terpaan nafasnya membuat Wonwoo merinding.

" _Hyung_ baru saja menandaiku?" tanya Wonwoo saat Jisoo sudah mengangkat kepalanya. Hanya beberapa detik saja Jisoo melakukannya.

"Kalau begitu _Hyung_ juga harus aku tandai," ucap Wonwoo. Tanpa ragu, Jisoo mendekatkan lehernya. Seolah menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meniru apa yang baru saja Jisoo lakukan. Perbuatan Wonwoo membuat Jisoo sekuat tenaga menahannya. Yang Wonwoo lakukan lebih lama di bandingkan dengannya.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa tidak ada?" protesWonwoo saat melihat leher Jisoo. Tidak ada tanda kemerahan apapun. Tetap mulus seperti semula. Membuat Jisoo tertawa. Sedari tadi Jisoo yakin Wonwoo tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

" _Hyung_ tunjukkan caranya sekali lagi!" pinta Wonwoo.

Tangan Jisoo membuka kancing teratas piama Wonwoo. Menarik bagian bahunya hingga menampilkan bahu putih dan mulus milik Wonwoo.

"Seperti ini," ucap Jisoo. Kepalanya menunduk. Mendaratkan bibirnya pada bahu Wonwoo. Saat Jisoo menunjukkan caranya, Wonwoo terdiam dan mengamati. Ia bisa merasakan lidah Jisoo di kulitnya. Sama seperti yang pertama, Jisoo hanya melakukanya beberapa detik.

Wonwoo kembali menyentuh leher Jisoo dengan bibirnya. Dan lagi-lagi wajahnya di tekuk karena tidak menghasilkan apapun. " _Hyung_ kenapa aku tidak bisa juga?" Wonwoo merasa kesal sendiri. Wajahnya cemberut menatap leher Jisoo.

"Sudah…sudah! Ini sudah malam! Lebih baik kita tidur!" Jisoo beranjak ke kamar. Wonwoo mengekorinya dari belakang. Jisoo tidak heran dengan istrinya. Karena ketika berhubungan badan pun Wonwoo masih pasif. Padahal mereka sudah tiga bulan menikah.

" _Hyung_ kenapa aku tidak bisa juga?" Wonwoo memprotes dirinya sendiri.

"Won- _ie_ sayang, kau sudah berusia hampir dua puluh tahun." Mendengar jawaban Jisoo, Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Itu kan karena salahmu _Hyung_! dua tahun lebih berpacaran saja bisa di hitung jari berapa kali berciuman. Berpacaran denganmu membuatku jadi anak baik-baik," dumel Wonwoo dalam hati.

" _Hyung_ aku mau mencobanya lagi."

"Tidak…tidak…tidak! _Hyung_ benar-benar lelah. Dan besok _Hyung_ ada kelas pagi."

"Memangnya apa yang mau _Hyung_ lakukan? _Hyung_ cukup diam saja. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya."

"Tidak…tidak! Nanti kau bisa membangunkan yang lain."

" _Hyung_ sebentar saja!"

"Ya Tuhan! Won- _ie_ jauhkan tanganmu. Jangan sentuh itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Adegan terakhir tolong di abaikan. Kalian jangan berpikiran macem-macem yak!**

 **Bagi yang request ff Jisoo uke. Dengan berat hati gue katakan, gue gak bisa buatnya. Gue gak bisa buat ff Jisoo uke. Mungkin bisa minta author lain untuk buatnya.**

 **Gue akan hargai apapun pendapat orang. Dan gue gak maksa kalian buat nyukai pairing yang gue buat. Semua orang bebas menentukan pilihan. Dan ini lah pilihan gue. Dan ini lah pendapat gue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing : Jiwon**

 **Genre : Romance and Fluff**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Mine**

 **Spoiler Warning : Cerita yang sama tapi gak ada hubungannya dengan chapter sebelumnya. Jadi intinya cerita ini masih tentang marriage life Jiwon. Tapi perchapternya langsung END. #ribet ah**

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan ke ruang tengah. Menghampiri suaminya tengah menonton tv. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Jisoo. Namun pemuda berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu langsung menggeser duduknya. Menjauh dari Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda manis itu memasang wajah masam.

Semenjak Jisoo flu, Jisoo tidak mengizinkan Wonwoo untuk mendekatinya. Jisoo hanya tidak ingin Wonwoo ikut sakit sepertinya. Bahkan saat tidur, Jisoo tidak memeluk Wonwoo seperti biasa. Tidur membelakangi yang menghasilkan wajah di tekuk dari Wonwoo.

Dan sudah dua hari itu pula, Jisoo langsung berangkat kerja tanpa mengecupnya seperti biasa. Mengingatnya saja membuat Wonwoo semakin jengkel.

Wonwoo berjalan ke dapur. Menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas kaca kosong. Mengisinya setengah dan meminumnya sampai habis. Wonwoo menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup kulkas. Matanya berbinar melihat secup ice cream.

Mengambil satu cup berukuran sedang, Wonwoo membawanya ke ruang tengah. Kali ini ia tidak duduk di samping Jisoo. Tidak ingin di tolak untuk kesekian kalinya. Wonwoo memilih duduk di sofa yang berbeda.

"Won- _ie_ jangan makan ice cream malam-malam seperti ini," tegur Jisoo.

"Biar saja!" Wonwoo tidak memperdulikan larangan Jisoo. Ia tetap memakannya. Terlalu sayang melewatkan makanan favoritnya. Ide jahil langsung muncul di kepalanya. Tanpa Jisoo tahu, ia mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Manis," gumam Wonwoo yang membuat Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv. Wonwoo tampak begitu menikmati setiap rasa manis yang meleleh di lidahnya.

" _Hyung_ tidak mau?" Jisoo hampir mengalihkan pandangannya, namun di urungkan saat mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. Pemuda tampan itu menggeleng ke arah istrinya.

Saat Jisoo memperhatikannya, Wonwoo sengaja menjilat sisa ice cream yang ada di sendok. Pura-pura tidak tahu, Wonwoo menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gerakan sensual. Jisoo berdiam di tempatnya. Memandangi Wonwoo yang begitu asyik dengan kegiatannya.

Wonwoo terus melakukanya. Dan langsung tersenyum puas saat Jisoo beranjak ke arahnya. Mengambil cup di tangan Wonwoo dan meletakkan di meja. Wonwoo terawa puas dalam hati saat Jisoo langsung menyambar bibirnya. Merasakan sensasi manis yang masih teringgal di mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan makan sambil berjalan Seungkwan- _ah_!" Jeonghan memperingatkan Seungkwan. Pemuda itu memberikan cengiranya. Langsung membuang snack di tangannya ke tempat sampah. Pemuda bermarga Boo itu mendekati Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Seungkwan langsung menyelipkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah.

"Jangan merasa kurus Seungkwan- _ah_!" Seungkwan manyun. Di antara mereka berempat, memang ia yang paling berisi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk kelas?" kali ini yang bertanya Jeonghan. Ia ikut mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Ternyata ke dua pemuda itu tengah memandangi mahasiswa yang melakukan pemanasan di lapangan _outdoor_.

" _Hyung_ tidak tahu kalau jam pertama ini kita tidak jadi masuk?" Jihoon balik bertanya.

"Eh…benarkah? Aku belum membaca pesan yang masuk sepertinya," gumam Jeonghan sambil mengecek ponselnya.

"Ck, kalau tahu aku tidur saja tadi," dumel Seungkwan.

"Jangan mengeluh. Kami berdua sudah datang sedari tadi. Ternyata tidak masuk!" Wonwoo tidak menanggapi ocehan teman-temannya. Asyik memperhatikan mahasiswa di lapangan sana.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau mengeluh Seungkwan- _ah_? Kau kan belum menikah. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot mengurusi suamimu. Wonwoo saja tetap santai." Sontak Wonwoo langsung menyapukan pandangannya. Takut ada yang mendengar ucapan Jihoon.

"Berbicara tentang menikah, aku penasaran satu hal. Berapa kali kalian melakukan hubungan suami istri dalam seminggu?" tanya Seungkwan asal ceplos. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan wajah Wonwoo yang mulai memerah.

"Seminggu sekali. Dan terkadang dua kali!" Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia malu sendiri menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan. Menurutnya pembicaraan mereka begitu pribadi.

"Hanya segitu? Kalau begitu dalam tiga bulan ini masih bisa di hitung berapa kali kalian melakukannya. Kau tahu? Jeonghan _hyung_ dan Jihoon bahkan lebih banyak. Mereka sudah tidak terhitung!"

Plak…

Plak…

Seungkwan mendapat dua kali pukulan di kepalanya. Jeonghan malu aibnya di bongkar seperti itu. Jihoon meski mencoba biasa saja, namun wajahnya ikut memerah. Ia bersyukur tidak berada di kampus yang sama dengan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kalian marah? Aku benar kan?" Seungkwan mengusap kepalanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , aku jadi penasaran seperti apa professor saat di ranjang. Apa dia hebat?" malu yang Wonwoo rasakan sudah tidak tertahankan. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah sempurna. Membuat teman-temannya tergelak melihatnya.

"Pertanyaan kalian mesum sekali." Wonwoo hendak pergi namun tangannya langsung di cekal Jihoon dan Seungkwan. Mereka berdua menahan Wonwoo untuk tidak pergi.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku tidak mau menjawabnya!" tolak Wonwoo langsung.

"Ayolah Wonwoo- _ya_! kami hanya penasaran dengan hubungan kalian. Kau itu sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan professor seperti dia. Di lihat dari segi manapun tidak ada kurangnya. Kekasihku hanya mahasiswa biasa," ucap Seungkwan seolah menyesali kekasihnya yang saat ini.

"Tapi kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu? Jika di bandingkan dengan kalian, aku yang lebih minim pengalaman. Kalian lebih mahir di bandingkan denganku. Bahkan sejak sekolah dulu, kalian sudah melakukannya." Merasa tidak ada gunanya memberontak, Wonwoo memilih diam. Lelah juga mencoba lepas dari Jihoon dan Seungkwan. Mereka sepertinya benar-benar berniat mewawancarainya.

"Tapi professor kan lebih dewasa. Kami hanya ingin tahu bagaimana. Berapa ronde kalian tahan dalam satu malam?" tanya Seungkwan menaik turunkan alisnya. Jeonghan yang mendengarnya menahan tawanya. Pertanyaan Seungkwan memang tidak wajar. Tapi ia juga ingin tahu jawaban dari Wonwoo.

"Dia mudah lelah! Cuma sanggup satu kali saja!" Wonwoo asal bicara. Tujuannya hanya untuk membungkam mulut teman-temannya. Ia benar-benar malu dengan pembahasan kali ini. Apalagi ia yang menjadi objeknya.

"Haaaah sayang sekali mudah lelah. Lalu bagaimana dengan ciuman?"

" _Good kisser_! Sudahlah aku mau pulang! Otak kalian sudah mulai tidak beres!" Wonwoo langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya. Jam masih menunjukkan jam delapan kurang. Ia masih bisa melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda.

Saat di perjalanan menuju rumah, Wonwoo meringis mengingat kalimatnya. Entah apa jadinya kalau sampai Jisoo mendengarnya. Yang ia ucapkan sebenarnya kebalikan dari faktanya.

" _Hyung_ cuma sanggup satu kali? Sepertinya aku yang tidak waras karena berbicara seperti itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Wonwoo langsung mandi. Gerah karena berjalan dari halte bus ke rumahnya. Karena ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, Wonwoo hanya menggunakan baju putih tanpa lengan. Dan celana pendek di atas lutut.

Belum sempat Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya, ia terkejut melihat Jisoo datang tiba-tiba. Saat ini masih pukul sembilan pagi, tapi Jisoo sudah pulang.

"Tumben _Hyung_ pulang cepat!"

Jisoo melepaskan jasnya. Melemparnya dengan asal. Dasi yang melilit di lehernya, ia tarik dengan kasar. Dan langsung melemparnya ke lantai. Wonwoo kebingungan melihat tingah suaminya. Biasanya Jisoo sangat menyukai kerapian.

Tangan Jisoo beralih ke kancing kemejanya. Membukanya satu persatu. Matanya tertuju ke arah Wonwoo. Di pandangi seperti itu, tubuh Wonwoo mematung. Jisoo tampak berbeda. Tatapannya kali ini terlihat begitu sexy.

" _Hyung_ sebenarnya apa yang—"

Jisoo langsung mendorong tubuh Wonwoo sampai jatuh ke kasur. Pemuda manis itu benar-benar terkejut. Belum sempat bertanya lagi, tubuh Jisoo sudah berada di atasnya. Menindihnya dengan mata menatap wajahnya intens.

"Dua, tiga kali itu belum cukup Won- _ie_?" tanya Jisoo dengan suara rendah. Membuat Wonwoo merinding.

"Apa Jisoo _hyung_ mendengar percakapan kami?" batin Wonwoo. "Matilah aku!"

"Kalau begitu akan _hyung_ tunjukkan sampai berapa lama _hyung_ tahan. Jangan minta _hyung_ untuk menghentikannya."

Wonwoo merutuki mulutnya sendiri. Ia berbicara seperti itu hanya ingin membuat teman-temannya tidak bertanya lagi. Sepertinya Jisoo tidak suka di katakan lemah. Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah. Ia harus merelakan kelasnya sore nanti. Jisoo sudah memberikan ancamannya. Ia yakin tidak bisa berjalan dengan mudah.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Dan hanya bisa mendesah tertahan saat lidah Jisoo menelusuri leher dan dadanya. Dan benar-benar pasrah saat tangan Jisoo sudah merayap kemana-mana.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menggeliat dari tidurnya. Perlahan mata tajamnya terbuka. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, tidak ada Jisoo di sisinya. Bahkan di kamar itu pun tidak tampak. Saat Wonwoo mencoba bangkit, ia langsung meringis. Bagian bawahnya benar-benar terasa ngilu. Lain kali ia tidak akan mengatakan Jisoo lemah lagi. Cukup kali ini saja seluruh tubuhnya di buat sakit. Bahkan untuk menghitungnya saja Wonwoo enggan.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan jam tiga siang. Wonwoo langsung memilih ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya dari bekas yang masih menempel. Di lantai sudah tidak ada pakaian yang tercecer. Sepertinya Jisoo langsung merapikannya.

Wonwoo mendesah saat mengingat sudah tiga kali ia mandi. Benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi memang kesalahannya. Ia yakin tidak ada laki-laki yang mau di katakan lemah. Dengan rambut yang masih basah, Wonwoo mencari keberadaan Jisoo.

Pemuda tampan itu sedang membaca koran di sofa. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo berdecak. Seolah tiada hari tanpa membaca. Tapi Wonwoo tidak melarangnya. Hanya memilih tiduran beralaskan paha Jisoo.

" _Hyung_ , sudah lama bangunnya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Dua jam yang lalu," jawab Jisoo tanpa melepas pandangannya. Wonwoo meraih sebelah tangan Jisoo. Memainkan jarinya dan meletakkan di pipinya sendiri. Iseng-iseng, Wonwoo mengarahkan jari Jisoo ke mulutnya. Namun langsung di tarik oleh pemiliknya. Takut di gigit lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Wonwoo hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ternyata Jisoo masih mengingatnya.

"Mau kemana Won- _ie_?" tanya Jisoo saat Wonwoo bangun dari tidurnya.

"Membuat makanan _Hyung_! Sepertinya masih ada persediaan di kulkas!"

Tidak yakin dengan pekerjaan Wonwoo di dapur, Jisoo meletakkan korannya. Mengikuti pemuda manis itu sampai ke dapur. Seperti dugaannya, Wonwoo hanya mematung memandangi kulkas. Wonwoo sangat buruk dalam memasak. Selama menikah, Wonwoo hanya bisa memasakkan mi instan dan menggoreng telur.

"Ada daging, tapi bagaimana memasaknya _Hyung_?" Jisoo tersenyum maklum. Ia menyentuh ke dua bahu Wonwoo. Menyuruhnya duduk dan cukup memperhatikannya saja. Tidak perlu turun tangan. Karena justru membuat daging yang ada terbuang percuma.

Wonwoo menurut saja. Ia duduk dengan menopang dagunya. Memperhatikan Jisoo yang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Wonwoo tersenyum memperhatikan wajah tampan itu. Dalam keadaan apa saja, Jisoo tetap terlihat tampan. Apalagi saat beberapa jam yang lalu. Tatapan Jisoo benar-benar sexy. Mengingatnya saja membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah.

Pemuda yang belum genap berusia dua puluh tahun itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Kakinya jenjangnya ia langkahkan ke pintu. Ingin tahu siapa yang berkunjung di saat seperti ini.

"Kalian!" Wonwoo terkejut mendapati Jihoon, Jeonghan dan Seungkwan.

"Aku mau menyerahkan ini!" Seungkwan menyerahkan tumpukan kertas. "Karena kau tidak masuk, kami jadi mengantarkannya. Lagi pula kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

Wonwoo enggan menjawab. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan tidak masuk kuliah karena perbuatan suaminya. Wonwoo pura-pura fokus pada lembaran di tangannya. Namun sepertinya ke tiga temannya memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Kau habis mandi kan?" tanya Jihoon tepat sasaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Wonwoo- _ya_?" tanya Seungkwan dengan nada menggoda. Ia hanya ingin menggoda sahabat manisnya saja. Tidak benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Baru saja mencoba gaya baru!" lagi-lagi Wonwoo asal ceplos. Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang merona mendengarnya. Mereka langsung membayangkan posisi apa yang di maksudkan Wonwoo. Mereka langsung menerka-nerkan gaya yang Wonwoo sebutkan.

"Ya sudah lanjutkan lagi gaya barunya. Kalau kau menemukan gaya yang bagus, beritahu kami." Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh. Langsung menutup pintunya saat ke tiganya berpamitan pulang.

"Sepertinya bagus kalau kita memasang kamera pengintai di kamar Wonwoo," ucap Seungkwan yang di angguki ke duanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai memasak, Jisoo tidak langsung makan. Katanya ia masih kenyang. Hanya menemani Wonwoo makan dan beranjak ke kolam renang belakang rumah mereka. Wonwoo tidak ikut berenang. Lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Selain masih lelah, Wonwoo juga mengantuk lagi. Akhir-kahir ini Wonwoo lebih sering mengantuk.

Meski sangat mengantuk, tidak membuat Wonwoo bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia justru membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di sofa. Merasa bosan, Wonwoo berniat mendatang Jisoo. Melihat suaminya yang tengah berenang.

Di kolam pribadi milik mereka, Jisoo tampak begitu menikmati kegiatannya. Wonwoo tidak berniat untuk menceburkan dirinya. Ia tidak seperti Jisoo yang bisa berenang. Selama hidupnya, Wonwoo hanya bisa mempelajari satu gaya renang. Renang gaya batu.

Kepalanya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepertinya Jisoo memang benar-benar matang dalam memilih rumah. Meski kolam itu terletak di halaman belakang, tidak membuat orang lain bisa melihatnya. Tembok rumah mereka berdiri cukup tinggi. Andai kan Wonwoo mandi tanpa sehelai benang, Wonwoo tidak akan meresahkannya.

"Won- _ie_ mau mencoba berenang?" tanya Jisoo. Saat Wonwoo menggeleng, Jisoo kembali bergerak melawan air.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di tepian kolam. Mencelupkan kedua kakinya di air yang tampak begitu jernih. Pergerakan Jisoo di tengah-tengah menghasilkan ombak kecil. Tapi karena Wonwoo mengenakan celana di atas lutut, tidak membuat celananya basah.

Pemuda manis itu memperhatikan kegiatan suaminya. Meski melihat Jisoo tampak menyenangkan, tidak membuat Wonwoo ingin mencobanya. Cukup sekali ia menelan banyak air saat mencoba berenang.

Jisoo mendekatinya. Wonwoo sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya saat Jisoo menarik tangannya. " _Hyung_ bibirmu dingin sekali."

Wonwoo gelagapan saat Jisoo menariknya memasuki air. " _Hyu_ - _hyung_ …aku…aku tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa berenang."

"Di tepi ini tidak terlalu dalam Won- _ie_!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau _Hyung_!" Wonwoo merengek tidak mau. Tapi Jisoo tetap memaksanya turun.

"Kau bisa berpegangan. Coba pijakkan kakimu. Ini hanya sebatas bahu." Perlahan Wonwoo meluruskan berdirinya. Berpijak pada lantai. Namun tangannya tetap berpegangan pada bahu Jisoo.

" _Hyung_ aku tidak mau! Ini menakutkan." Meski kolam itu tidak terlalu dalam, tapi tetap membuat Wonwoo ketakutan. Sedangkal apapun itu tetap membuatnya kenyang menelan air.

"Jangan takut! Ada _Hyung_ di sini." Suara lembut Jisoo menenangkan Wonwoo. Perlahan ia merilekskan dirinya. Meski tetap tidak membiarkan Jisoo menjauh, namun mencoba sedikit rileks. Ia tahu Jisoo tidak akan membiarkannya tenggelam.

"Won- _ie_!"

Wonwoo menatap mata Jisoo saat pemuda tampan itu menangkup ke dua pipinya. Ia tidak bertanya. Membiarkan Jisoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bukankah kita tidak pernah melakukannya di air? Kau ingin mencoba gaya barukan?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Wonwoo merutuki mulutnya sendiri. Kalimatnya yang asal ceplos seperti boomerang untuknya. Lain kali Wonwoo berjanji akan lebih hati-hati berbicara. Ia benar-benar harus memperhatikan ucapannya.

"Cukup ikuti dan nikmati Wonwoo- _ya_ ," ucap Wonwoo dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Sesuai permintaan kalian, nih gue lanjutin. Kurang baik apa lagi gue coba? Kurang sayang apa lagi ma kalian coba? Kalian minta lanjut, udah gue lanjutin. Tapi kalian pelit kasih review. #hiks**

 **Gue cuma berani segini doank. Beda ma Meanie. Kalau liat Mingyu ma Wonwoo, otak gue yadong mulu bawaanya. Tapi kalau liat Jisoo hati gue langsung adem. #DitabokMingyu.**

 **Woooy gue pengen teriak pake toak. Svt bentar lagi kambek. Yang carat udah pada nabung belon? Gue stress serius. Gue pelajar, duit aja masih di kasih ortu. Gue kudu nabung keras ini. Gue harus dapetin album itu. #Curhat gak ppa kan ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

JIWON COUPLE

PREQUEL

.

 **Warning : Bagi yang tidak suka JIWON jangan pernah baca ini. Ff ini hanya untuk mereka yang menyukai Jisoo dan Wonwoo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pandangannya terusik mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sontak, ia langsung memandang asal suara. Dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda tampan yang tersenyum begitu lembutnya.

"Di sini tidak ada gadis-gadis cantik. Kenapa _Hyung_ berpakaian seperti itu?"

Setelah bertanya, pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggir lapangan mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap lurus ke depan. Memandangi lapangan luas yang baru saja ia dan teman-temannya gunakan untuk bermain bola.

"Ahhh... sayang sekali! Padahal _Hyung_ berharap ada yang melihat ketampanan _Hyung_ saat ini."

Pemuda yang lebih muda berdecih sebal. Dari ekor matanya, ia kembali melirik penampilan pemuda itu. Berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat sangat tampan dengan kaos hitam, di padukan dengan kemeja berwarna _navy_ dan jaket denim. Celana jeans dan _sneakers_ menyempurnakan penampilan pemuda itu.

" _Hyung_ dari mana? Tidak mungkin dari kampus berpakaian seperti itu."

Jisoo tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum yang membuat pemuda yang lebih muda memasang wajah kesal. Karena tidak mungkin saat mengajar, ia mengenakan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya saat ini.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini, mereka pasti percaya kalau _Hyung_ masih kuliah. Jadi tidak masalahkan ke kampus seperti ini?"

Jisoo menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Wonwoo. Kekasih manisnya itu memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah. Setelah itu berdecak sebal dan membuang pandangan.

"Ayo pulang!"

Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya. Berharap Wonwoo menyambutnya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Tujuan ia datang ke lapangan luas itu memang menjemput Wonwoo. Pemuda yang tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya itu baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman sekolahnya, sebelum mereka menyandang status mahasiswa seminggu lagi.

"Bermain bola membuat kakiku sakit _Hyung_!" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap mata Jisoo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sambil memijati kakinya sendiri.

" _Hyung_!" Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya karena Jisoo justru meninggalkannya. Berjalan santai tanpa menggubris kalimatnya.

"Bermain bola ya? Tanpa keringat? Penampilan masih rapi seperti itu?" tanya Jisoo setelah menghentikan langkahnya. Menghadap Wonwoo dengan tangan di lipat di depan dada.

Akhirnya Wonwoo memberikan cengirannya. Ia baru sadar ia tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Penampilannya masih serupa saat ia berangkat tadi. Kaos berwarna putih dan sweater _peach_ yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya.

"Mau belajar berbohong, hem?"

"Aku tidak berbohong, _Hyung_! Melihat dengan mata terus turun ke kakiku. Jadi kakiku benar-benar sakit. Badanku juga lelah."

Jisoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. Kekasihnya memang pandai mencari alasan. Meski alasan yang di gunakan tidak logis. Meski begitu, Jisoo tetap mendekat. Ia tahu apa yang Wonwoo inginkan.

"Jadi seperti itu! Lalu!" tanya Jisoo basa-basi.

"Gendong aku, _Hyung_!" ucapnya kesal. Wonwoo tahu Jisoo mengerti maksudnya sedari tadi. Tapi Jisoo suka menggodanya untuk berkata jujur.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Pemuda manis itu langsung berdiri. Melompat ke punggung Jisoo yang berdiri membelakanginya. Di lapangan luas itu hanya ada mereka berdua, jadi ia bebas meminta apapun pada Jisoo. Teman-temannya sudah pulang sedari tadi.

" _Hyung_."

"Hm."

" _Hyung_."

"Hm."

Jisoo menolehkan kepalanya karena Wonwoo tidak lagi bersuara. Mencoba melihat wajah Wonwoo yang berada di gendongannya. Bukannya mendapat kalimat lanjutan, Jisoo justru mendapat ciuman di pipi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jisoo heran. Tidak biasanya Wonwoo seperti ini.

"Hanya ingin," jawab Wonwoo kalem. Sambil menumpukan dagunya ke bahu kekasihnya.

"Ingin meminta sesuatu dari _Hyung_ , hem?"

Kalimat yang Jisoo ucapkan dengan begitu lembut justru membuat Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya. Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau menjemputnya. Bahkan rela menggendongnya yang tidak sekecil dulu.

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" Jisoo tertawa kecil dan membenarkan gendonganya yang hampir merosot.

"Won- _ie_ bukan siswa _junior high school_ lagi. Tapi kenapa masih suka minta di gendong?"

"Biar saja! Aku kan minta pada _Hyung_ bukan orang lain. Lagi pula _Hyung_ masih mau menggendongku."

Kalau seperti itu, Wonwoo akan terus meminta Jisoo menggendongnya. Karena Jisoo tidak akan pernah menolak. Dan Jisoo juga dengan senang hati melakukannya. Wonwoo hanya manja padanya. Dan apapun yang ada pada diri Wonwoo, Jisoo menyukainya.

Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jisoo. Ia tersenyum saat teringat ucapannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" _Hyung, kalau aku sudah senior high school nanti, aku tidak akan minta Hyung menggendongku lagi. Kalau sekarang tidak apa-apa kan? Aku kan masih kecil. Lagi pula badanku tidak berat_."

Tapi pada kenyataanya, kebiasaannya tidak berubah sampai saat ini. Bahkan ia sudah akan menjadi mahasiswa. Dan kalau Jisoo bertanya lagi, ia sudah mempunyai jawaban : "Walaupun aku mahasiswa, tetap saja aku lebih muda dari _Hyung_!"

" _Hyung_ , minggu depan aku sudah mulai masuk. Jarak dari rumah _Eomma_ ke kampus itu jauh! Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh menyewa apartemen?"

Jisoo diam beberapa saat. Pemuda yang berpofesi sebagai dosen muda itu seolah tengah berpikir. Jalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Menatap trotoar yang sepi dari pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Tidak perlu mencari apartemen Won- _ie_."

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung. Kalau ia kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Jisoo mengajar, ia tidak akan memerlukan apartemen untuknya. Tapi universitas yang ia pilih jauh dari rumah orang tuanya.

"Nanti juga tahu!"

" _Hyung_ tidak cocok bersikap misterius," kementar Wonwoo menanggapi jawaban Jisoo.

"Jadi cocoknya bagaimana? Tetap menjadi tampan seperti ini?" tanya Jisoo usil.

"Untuk yang satu itu aku tidak akan membantahnya _Hyung_." Jawaban Wonwoo membuat Jisoo tertawa. Meski Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan sangat malas.

"Karena kalau _Hyung_ tidak tampan, aku tidak akan mau," lanjut Wonwoo yang langsung menghentikan tawa Jisoo.

"Jadi, kau bersama _Hyung_ bukan karena mencintai _Hyung_? Tapi karena tampan?" tanya Jisoo yang di jawaban deheman dan anggukan kepala.

"Kalau itu alasannya, berarti tidak akan ada alasan untukmu pergi jauh Won- _ie_. Karena _Hyung_ semakin hari semakin tampan."

"Aku menyesal mengatakannya," ucap Wonwoo datar yang membuat Jisoo kembali tergelak. Beruntung Jisoo masih fokus pada beban di punggungnya. Dan meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumah Wonwoo. Menapaki trotoar sepi itu dengan kalimat candaan untuk menggoda kekasih manisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak biasanya Jisoo _hyung_ meminta bertemu selarut ini," gumam Wonwoo sambil memandangi ponselnya.

Sesuai permintaan Jisoo, ia sudah berada di taman. Taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Namun pemuda pemilik senyum meneduhkan itu belum juga tampak. Membuat Wonwoo terus mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Sudah lima menit tapi kenapa belum terlihat?"

Wonwoo hampir saja pergi sebelum melihat seorang pemuda yang berjalan mendekat. Mata sipitnya membola melihat sesuatu yang berada di tangan Jisoo.

"Itu untuk apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Wonwoo saat Jisoo sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

Tanpa menjawab, Jisoo langsung menyerahkan sebuket bunga untuk Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda manis itu mengeluh karena jumlahnya yang terlalu banyak.

"Ini untukku?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Matanya memperhatikan bunga mawar merah dan wajah Jisoo bergantian.

" _Hyung_ tidak akan menghubungi dan menemuimu Won- _ie_." Wonwoo langsung membelalakkan matanya. Terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Sebelum Won- _ie_ mendapatkan jawabannya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Jisoo semakin mendekat. Menangkup wajah pemuda yang lebih muda yang mengelusnya lembut. Dan memberikan senyuman terakhirnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih melongo di tempat.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah frustasinya.

Ia memilih duduk di bangku taman. Mencoba mencerna semua kalimat dan tindakan Jisoo. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak terpikir Jisoo ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Karena ia tahu Jisoo sangat mencintainya. Meski ia sangat bahkan teramat sangat mencintai Jisoo, tapi ia yakin cinta Jisoo untuknya lebih besar.

"Kenapa mawarnya banyak sekali? Jisoo _hyung_ tidak berniat menyuruhku jualan bunga di jalan kan?" tanya Wonwoo masih memandangi bunga di tangannya.

"Bunganya cantik," ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Karena tidak ingin terlalu lama di taman dengan pikiran berkecamuk, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pulang. Meski ia berulang kali mengeluh karena bunga yang ia bawa terasa berat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Huuuuft."

Entah berapa kali helaan nafas itu terdengar. Di kamar yang hening itu, Wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Memilih posisi miring sambil terus mengamati bunga mawar merah pemberian Jisoo.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar pusing memikirkan Jisoo. Kekasihnya itu serius dengan perkataannya. Karena sudah dua hari tidak menemuinya bahkan hanya sekedar memberi kabar.

"Bunganya sudah tidak sesegar kemarin. Tapi aku belum juga mendapat jawaban," keluh Wonwoo lagi.

Dengan penampilan acak-acakan, wajah yang tampak kusut, Wonwoo mendatangi ibunya yang duduk di ruang tengah. Mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menonton sepertinya tidak buruk. Sebanyak apapun ia memikirkan, tidak ada satu jawabanpun yang ia dapatkan. Yang ada ia semakin bingung.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu sayang?" tanya ibu Wonwoo. Pemuda manis itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Sudah dua hari _Eomma_ perhatikan kau tidak pernah pergi bersama Jisoo. Kenapa?" lagi-lagi Wonwoo menggeleng. Hanya mengunci bibirnya dan mengambil tempat di samping sang ibu.

"Ceritakan pada _Eomma_. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jisoo kan?" desak sang ibu lagi. Akhirnya Wonwoo menghela nafas dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ tidak mau bertemu dan menghubungiku lagi _Eomma_. Sudah dua hari ini dia seperti itu," adu Wonwoo sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu ibunya.

"Jisoo tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tiba-tiba. Dia pasti punya alasannya."

Wanita cantik itu bukan hanya menebak. Karena ia sudah sangat mengenali watak pemuda bermarga Hong itu. Dan ia yakin ada sesuatu yang Jisoo maksudkan.

"Jisoo _Hyung_ memberiku banyak sekali mawar merah. _Hyung_ bilang, _Hyung_ tidak akan menemui dan menghubungiku sebelum aku memberikan jawabannya," jawab Wonwoo lesu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya kesal. Bukan kesal dengan Jisoo. Tapi kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengerti maksud Jisoo.

Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah wajah sang ibu karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban. "Kenapa _Eomma_ tersenyum?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau sudah memperhatikan bunga itu baik-baik sayang?"

Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Berpikir keras sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sudah sejak dua hari ia memperhatikan bunga itu. Tapi tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali jumlahnya yang sangat banyak.

"Aku sampai lelah memperhatikannya _Eomma_. Tapi tidak ada yang aneh," jawab Wonwoo yakin.

"Coba kau perhatikan sekali lagi! Perhatikan baik-baik warnanya dan jumlahnya. Kau tahu? Setiap bunga itu memiliki makna tersendiri. Bahkan rangkaiannya juga memiliki arti."

Bukannya tersenyum senang mendapat pencerahan, Wonwoo justru semakin menekuk wajahnya. Karena itu artinya ia harus bermain teka-teki. Dan Wonwoo benar-benar tidak suka menebak dan berpikir. Cukup pelajaran sekolah saja yang membuatnya berpikir keras.

"Tugas sekolah saja tidak pernah aku kerjakan _Eomma_. Dan sekarang Jisoo _Hyung_ memintaku untuk berpikir keras. Padahal dia tahu aku tidak suka," ucap Wonwoo kesal dengan wajah muramnya. Membuat ibu kandungnya terkekeh kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo duduk di lantai dengan bersandar pada ranjang. Wajahnya masih tertekuk lucu. Ponsel putih di tangannya ia putar-putar. Dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas keras saat benda pipih itu tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

" _Hyung_ benar-benar tidak mau membalas pesanku," rengeknya.

Saat ini sudah hari ke empat, tapi Wonwoo belum juga menemukan jawaban yang Jisoo inginkan. Ia sudah menghitung mawar yang Jisoo berikan. Mawar merah itu berjumlah seratus depalan tangkai. Tapi tidak ada benda lain di dalamnya. Atau kertas kecil yang tersemat.

Pemuda manis itu semakin bingung. Ia benar-benar merindukan Jisoo. Karena tidak pernah mereka tidak bertemu selama itu. Tapi Jisoo sama sekali tidak menemuinya. Pesan yang ia kirimkan tidak pernah di balas.

"Aku rindu Jisoo _Hyung_. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya kalau aku masih belum tahu apa maksudnya."

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu tidak menangis seperti gadis. Hanya saja ia menolak untuk makan. Karena tidak ada yang membuatnya semangat. Yang ia inginkan adalah mendapat jawaban.

"Siapa yang bisa membantuku?"

Wonwoo terdiam dan merenung. Ia mencoba berpikir siapa yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan. Dan matanya langsung membulat saat mengingat seseorang. Seorang penyuka bunga yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Jaejoong _Hyung_ pasti bisa membantuku," ucapnya mantap.

Tanpa menunda lagi, ia langsung berganti pakaian. Keluar kamar dengan tergesa dan menyambar kunci mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Wonwoo masih terasa lemas sepulang dari kediaman Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Membuat pandangannya saat ini tidak fokus. Masih di dalam mobil yang berada di halaman rumah, Wonwoo memegangi jantungnya. Ia sampai kesulitan bernafas karena jantungnya terlalu cepat berdetak.

Mencoba mengontrol perasaannya, Wonwoo membuka pintu mobil. Berjalan memasuki rumah dengan langkah cepat. Dan sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung duduk dengan memangku bunga mawar pemberian Jisoo.

Tiba-tiba, Wonwoo kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Jaejoong.

" _Jadi Jisoo yang memberikan bunga mawar sebanyak itu?"_

" _Iya Hyung. Dan itu banyak sekali!"_

" _Ada berapa tangkai?"_

" _Seratus delapan tangkai mawar merah Hyung. Apa itu memiliki arti tertentu?"_

" _Aigoo... dia romantis sekali! Aku jadi iri denganmu."_

" _Memangnya apa Hyung artinya?"_

" _Mawar itu adalah bunga yang memiliki sejuta bahasa. Dan mawar ini juga lambang cinta. Aku baru tahu kalau Jisoo adalah orang yang sangat romantis. Mawar merah dengan jumlah seratus delapan buah itu artinya maukah menikah denganku? Jisoo sedang melamarmu Won-ie."_

Wajah Wonwoo memanas mengingat percakapan itu. Di depan Jaejoong, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia dan malu menjadi satu. Membuat pemuda cantik itu menertawakannya.

Senyum manis itu tidak hilang dari bibirnya. Rasa bahagia itu begitu membuncah. Bahkan jantungnya masih berdetak kencang sampai saat ini.

"Apa seperti ini rasanya di lamar seseorang?" monolog Wonwoo sambil memegangi wajahnya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka Jisoo melamarnya secepat ini. Bahkan dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Jadi Jisoo _Hyung_ sedang menunggu jawabanku? Kalau begitu _Hyung_ yang jauh lebih gelisah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia yakin Jisoo sedang menunggu jawabannya.

Namun senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama. Senyum teramat manis penuh kebahagiaan itu langsung sirna.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Wonwoo sadar usianya. Ia baru saja merayakan kelulusannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Bahkan ia belum resmi menyandang status mahasiswa. Ia tidak yakin orang tuanya akan mengizinkannya.

"Apa aku sudah siap melepas kebebasanku?"

Wonwoo juga tidak yakin dengan hatinya sendiri. Di usianya saat ini, ia masih membutuhkan kebebasan dan bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya. Dan kalau ia sudah menikah, itu artinya ia harus melepas semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hari ke-enam, tapi Wonwoo masih belum juga memberi jawabannya. Dan selama itu, Wonwoo hanya mengurung diri di kamar dengan memandangi foto Jisoo.

Ia benar-benar merindukan kekasih tampannya itu. Suara lembut yang selalu menenangkan itu begitu ingin ia dengar. Senyum manis dan tatapan teduh itu juga ingin ia lihat. Wonwoo merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Jisoo. Meski baru enam hari, tapi ia sudah tersiksa menahan semuanya.

Setelah bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan ke dua orang tuanya. Kalau ia menolak, berarti ia harus siap kehilangan Jisoo. Karena bisa saja Jisoo memilih yang lain. Meski Jisoo sendiri belum pernah mengatakannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Tuan Jeon melihat anaknya berjalan mendekat. Dari raut wajahnya saja, sang ayah sudah tahu ada yang Wonwoo pikirkan.

"Kemarilah!" pinta sang ayah saat Wonwoo mengangguk. Wonwoo duduk di sofa. Tepat di samping ibunya dan menghadap tepat pada kepala keluarga Jeon.

" _Appa_ , _Eomma_ , soal bunga yang Jisoo _Hyung_ —"

"Kami serahkan semuanya padamu, Nak! Kau tahukan _Appa_ sangat mempercayai Jisoo?" jawab sang ayah mantap. Membuat mata Wonwoo membulat lebar.

" _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sudah tahu?" tanyanya _shock_.

" _Eomma_ yang memberi tahu _Appa_." Untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo terkejut mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Sedangkan ibunya hanya tersenyum saat ia memandang meminta penjelasan.

"Tapi bagaimana—"

"Kau lupa, _Eomma_ juga penggemar bunga mawar?"

Ayah dan ibunya hanya tertawa saat Wonwoo memasang wajah frustasi. Ia sudah kebingungan berhari-hari. Tapi ibunya sama sekali tidak ingin membantu. Membiarkan anak semata wayangnya hampir gila di kamar.

" _Eomma_ hanya ingin kau berusaha sayang," ucap sang ibu masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kau pasti tahu selama ini kami selalu mempercayakan kau pada Jisoo. Dan kau juga tahu _Appa_ sangat menyukai sikapnya yang begitu sopan dan bertanggung jawab. Jadi sekarang, tinggal kau yang memutuskannya."

Hening beberapa saat. Wonwoo menunduk sambil memikirkan ucapan sang ayah. Saat ini ia sudah mendapat restu dari orang tuanya. Namun ia belum menemukan jawaban dari kebimbangan hatinya sendiri.

"Tapi... aku tidak yakin bisa terikat untuk selamanya. Menikah berarti aku harus melepas kebebasanku _Appa_ , _Eomma_." Suara Wonwoo terdengar begitu lirih. Tapi orang tuanya masih mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau yakin tidak bisa bebas?" tanya ibunya. Seketika Wonwoo langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap ibunya yang duduk di sisi kanannya.

"Maksud, _Eomma_?"

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi sayang! Selama ini apa Jisoo pernah melarangmu pergi ke manapun yang kau mau? Setahu _Eomma_ kau yang menolak pergi kalau itu tanpa Jisoo."

Wonwoo langsung merenung. Mencoba mengingat kembali. Dan memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Jisoo tidak pernah melarang ia pergi ke manapun yang ia inginkan. Jisoo tidak pernah mengekangnya. Tapi Wonwoo sendiri yang menolak untuk pergi. Karena ia hanya ingin bersama Jisoo.

"Kebebasan dan kesenangan seperti apa yang kau maksud Won- _ie_? Coba kau ingat lagi! Waktu itu kau pernah pergi dengan temanmu liburan ke Busan. Dan apa yang terjadi? Kau yang merengek supaya Jisoo menjemputmu. Kau bilang kau merindukan Jisoo. Kau tidak merasa senang meski bersama teman-teman."

Wonwoo ingat itu. Dan lagi-lagi, hatinya yang memilih bersama Jisoo. Bukan karena Jisoo yang membuat kebahagiaannya terbatas. Tapi pada Jisoo lah kebahagiaannya.

"Selama kalian berpacaran, _Eomma_ perhatikan dia selalu menuruti keinginanmu. Jisoo juga sangat mengerti sifatmu yang masih kanak-kanak. Tapi pada dasarnya, kau yang bergantung pada Jisoo. Ke mana pun dan dengan siapapun, pada akhirnya kau meminta Jisoo menjemput."

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia kini sadar, Jisoo tidak pernah mengekangnya. Bahkan hanya sekedar ke mall bersama teman sekelas ia merasa bosan. Dan berakhir ia meminta Jisoo untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke tempat lain.

"Lagi pula tidak ada orang yang seperti Jisoo. Menjadikanmu kekasihnya dengan jalan yang unik."

Wonwoo memajukan bibir bawahnya saat ayah dan ibu menertawakannya. Ia ingat Jisoo memang berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Saat umurnya tujuh belas tahun, Jisoo dengan sikap _gentle_ -nya menemui ayah dan ibunya. Meminta restu untuk mengencani Wonwoo. Tanpa bertanya lebih dulu Wonwoo menolak cintanya atau tidak. Bahkan Jisoo sama sekali tidak menyatakan perasaan. Hanya menemui orang tuanya dan meminta restu. Seolah-olah Jisoo yakin Wonwoo tidak akan menolak.

"Jadi, keputusan ada di tanganmu Won- _ie_."

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo duduk di taman terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Ia duduk dengan begitu tenang. Matanya menatap langit yang tampak indah dengan bertaburan bintang. Namun tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana gugupnya seorang Hong Jisoo saat ini.

Dosen muda yang sering menghadapi banyak mahasiswa, merasa takut setengah mati untuk bertemu satu orang. Seorang pemuda manis yang lebih muda darinya dan berani mencuri hatinya.

Di balik sikap tenangnya, jantungnya berdetak di luar batas normal. Bahkan tangannya terasa dingin. Yang ia lakukan hanya mencoba setenang mungkin. Dan berulang kali menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" _Hyung_."

Usahanya untuk tetap tenang gagal. Suara yang sudah seminggu tidak ia dengar membuatnya bergetar. Jisoo tidak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya. Padahal Wonwoo tidak membawa apapun yang bisa menghilangkan nyawanya. Tapi ia benar-benar takut dan gugup.

"Maaf membuat _Hyung_ menunggu lama."

Suara itu begitu ia rindukan. Ingin rasanya Jisoo menarik pemuda di depannya ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi Jisoo menahannya sekuat tenaga. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

Jisoo menahan nafasnya saat Wonwoo semakin berjalan mendekat. Menatap matanya sambil tersenyum dengan begitu manis. Ia hanya berharap apa yang akan kekasihnya ucapkan, tidak mencabik hatinya di tempat.

"Ini."

Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan bunga mawar putih dan orange untuknya. Membuat pemuda bermarga Hong itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat mencari jawabannya _Hyung_ ," ucap Wonwoo masih dengan senyumnya. Sedikit menjinjit dan mengecup pipinya.

Setelahnya, Wonwoo langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jisoo. Ia memegangi dadanya yang serasa lepas dari tempatnya.

"Jisoo _Hyung_ pasti tidak tahu arti bunga mawar putih yang di rangkai dengan mawar orange," batin Wonwoo sambil mencoba menenangkan rasa gugupnya. Namun tubuhnya semakin menegang saat ia merasakan seseorang mencekal tangannya.

" _H-Hyung_ ," ucap Wonwoo terbata saat membalikkan tubuhnya. Mendapati Jisoo menatapnya dalam dengan senyum yang terkembang.

" _Hyung_ ada a—" Wonwoo tersentak saat tiba-tiba Jisoo menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Terima kasih Won- _ie_. Terima kasih!"

Wonwoo bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Jisoo bergetar. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu mengecup pucuk kepalanya berulang kali. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Wonwoo bisa merasakan detak jantung Jisoo yang menggila.

" _Hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo. Jisoo melepas pelukannya dan menyentuh wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas.

"Kau tidak berpikir _Hyung_ tidak tahu arti warna bunga ini kan?"

Untuk sesaat, Wonwoo tertegun. Bukan karena pertanyaan Jisoo. Tapi pancaran mata pemuda yang lebih tua membuatnya mematung. Mata Jisoo memerah dan nampak berkaca-kaca. Terlihat jelas kebahagiaan dan kelegaan dari dalamnya.

"Jadi _Hyung_ tahu?" tanyanya lirih.

"Mawar putih dan orange itu memiliki arti aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidupmu untuk selamanya."

Wonwoo langsung menubruk Jisoo dengan pelukan. Ia malu karena jawabannya sudah di katahui. Ia kira Jisoo akan kebingungan sama sepertinya. Karena tidak ingin Jisoo melihat wajahnya yang memerah sempurna, Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasihnya. Atau tepatnya calon suaminya.

"Bahkan _Hyung_ sudah mencari tahu warna bunga yang melambangkan penolakan," lanjut Jisoo sambil memperat pelukan mereka. Ia bernafas lega karena Wonwoo memberikan bunga sesuai harapannya.

"Terima kasih Won-ie sayang. _Hyung_ mencintaimu, sangat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Oke, gue tahu ini gak ada manis-manisnya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Maapkeun!

Jadi ff ini ceritanya kisah mereka sebelum menikah. Karena kemarin banyak minta part mereka sebelum menikah.

Sekali lagi, ff ini hanya untuk yang suka dengan Jiwon. Kalau gak suka jangan pernah baca. Gue buat ff sesuai yang gue suka. Walaupun banyak yang bilang Jisoo uke, dan Wonwoo seme banget. terserahlah. Banyak kok author lain yang buat ff Jisoo uke. Yang penting gue gak ganggu orang lain.

Bagi gue Wonwoo uke forever. Wkwkwk #digamparWonu


End file.
